


One Pod Short

by Quillss



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Based on a RP, Fluff, Hair, I LOVE JEICE'S HAIR SO MUCH, M/M, Requested by a friend, TOKUSENTAI, jeice is sleepy boy, kinda an au, mmm, my boys - Freeform, they also cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: While on their way to Planet Namek, the Ginyu Force's pod count is a bit low.. causing a shared space between two teammates.





	One Pod Short

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE BOYS SO MUCH
> 
> this is for my vored friend bc i love him and this was from our rp :)

"Alright, Ginyu Force! Lord Frieza needs back up on that planet with the dragon balls, uhm.."

"..Namek, sir?"

"Right! I knew that!" Ginyu slapped his hand on Guldo's head, as a gesture of good will but still hurting the small alien. He winced and rubbed the possible-bruise on his head, still not understanding Ginyu's way of thanking people. In honesty, the guy was an idiot. But he was hella strong, so there wasn't any other reason to appoint him as the leader of Lord Frieza's most powerful squad. It's just a shame that they didn't have any brains, unlike Cooler's squad, who were short in number but still immensely strong.

The group stood on the bay of their ship, pods ready for departure and for the squad to leave to the Frieza-infested planet. Jeice, who stood unbelievably close to his best friend Burter was half-listening, half-sleeping. The red alien hadn't really gotten much sleep that night. Bags formed under his eyes and his posture was lopsided. Not to mention, his scouter was falling off and barely being held up by his snowy white hair. Ginyu frowned at the sight of his second in command, and most powerful (excluding himself, of course) of his team standing so sluggishly, clearing his throat before letting out an ear-deafening yell. 

"HEY, JEICE! DO YOU THINK LORD FRIEZA WILL WANT YOU NAPPING WHEN TRYING TO FIGHT THOSE BASTARD SAIYANS?!"

"Wha-?! N-No, sir! I was just up late last night, I promise I'll stay wide 'wake for ya!" He responded while straightening himself upright and saluting, sweat beading on his temple and his cheeks growing even redder as Reccome and Guldo snickered behind hands, though at least Burter looked sympathetic toward his best friend. Clearing his throat, he sighed in relief as Ginyu continued his 'inspirational' speech, a blur in the background to him as he felt himself doze off again. Jeice was only woken back into consciousness when he felt himself brush against a strong, muscular arm. It was so soothingly warm, and he wanted to cling to it so badly. But that blue skin was so familiar, and how embarrassing would it be to fall asleep on your partner, right?

Burter somewhat enjoyed the fluffy touch of Jeice's hair, it was so silky and it took about two hours just to wash it, and another two to brush. He secretly admired the way Jeice looked after himself, and it certainly worked out well, he was such a pretty guy, even if he was a mutant of-

"Let's roll out, team!"

Burter's train of thought was interrupted by the yell of Ginyu, causing him to shake up but still pretend that he was focusing on the mission by following the rest of the team to their pods. Though, something was off about the count.

There were only four instead of five.

Jeice was able to notice this quickly, as it was his was that was apparently missing. He looked puzzled and confused, though Burter just admired how cute he looked when flustered. 

"Uh, Captain? Did ya miss count how many pods we needed? Where's mine?" The red alien inquired, placing a hand on his chin and sticking out his side in a somewhat postured and elegant matter. Ginyu himself rolled his eyes at the sight and pointed toward his partner.

"Jeice, your's is at the shop. They'll have extra pods at Namek, but for the journey, you'll have to share with Burter."

"W-What?!"

Burter looked shocked, but it only lasted for a few seconds as it was replaced by one of embarrassment. Sharing a five by five, cramped space with the hottest member of this team was going to either permanently ruin him, or make his day. Change that, make his whole life.

Jeice on the other hand, didn't look too please. Burter was his partner, and his best friend, but that was a little too intimate, wasn't it? Sure, they shared a dorm but they didn't share a  _bed_ or anything like that. But it wasn't like he was going to object to his captain, so the accented alien nodded and stood behind Burter as he climbed into his own pod, shifting up to the back of the padded walls to make space for Jeice. 

He was able to squeeze in beside him, just barely giving them both breathing space. He didn't want to look in the eyes of Burter, so he faced the wall and slid off his scouter. Burter was staring at the complex amount of fluffy white hair in front of him, swallowing nervously. He wanted to touch it  _so bad_ , what we wouldn't give to just brush it even for a second. The reptile-based alien almost smacked his forehead in embarrassment, how could he think such things?

As the pods all took off, destination; Namek, Jeice's eyes and postured began to slouch slowly. He really didn't get enough sleep last night, too intent on this kami-forsaken mission. His gloves and boots were long-discarded, shoved at the back of their pod. Jeice had really elegant nails, sharp but rounded and quite long. His head lost all control over his neck muscles, causing him to fall back into the chest of Burter. 

Burter's blue skin almost turned as red as Jeice's as they made contact. His hair was so silky and fluffy, he just had to touch it. Reaching out a hand, he ungloved it and placed his fingers in the white fluff, threading his calloused hand through it. Jeice seemed to hum and lean into the rough skin of his hand, somewhat unconsciously enjoying the sensation.

Jeice's hand pushed against his partner's chest, shifting himself around to face Burter, though his eyes were lidded and shut. He pressed his cheek into the hard skin and slid down onto his knee, mumbling quietly as he hugged into the blue alien's lower body, his hair acting as a type of pillow and blanket. Burter stroked both his hands through the soft hair and repressed a content sigh. 

Jeice's hair was the only weakness to the fastest person in the universe.


End file.
